In Seimei's Perfect world
by surfingfiend2685wolfqueen
Summary: soubi murders all of Ritsuka's family and friends, because Seimei ordered him to. Now Ritsuka must deal with living alone. Chapter 4 Re-edited.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just an idea that came to me when reading the Loveless manga Vol. 7, and watching the Loveless anime episode # 12.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or it's characters Yun Koga does. **

He killed them, he killed them all. Ritsuka was terrified. Who wouldn't be?

Everyone was gone, his mother and father burnt alive, like Seimei, in their own home.

His teacher Hitomi-sensei, strangled and thrown over a bridge into the river that lead out of Tokyo. Yayoi-san beaten and hung up onto a poll, left there to freeze to death in the 38 degree weather and Yuiko...

No Ritsuka could not think of that. "Soubi, Soubi, come save me, save me from this living nightmare!" He called out as he ran down the school's corridors. He fell to the floor, sobbing, what else could he do? He tried his best to save them, but in the end he was only a sixth grade boy, with limited abilities. Ritsuka cocked his head up as he heard footsteps approaching. He lifted himself up off of the ground.

"Soubi?" he said trying to keep his voice level. Ritsuka saw a shadow of a tall figure moving in the dark. A bloodied hand lashed out at Ritsuka. "Sorry, but this is just an order." a familiar, calm voice stated. Ritsuka gasped for air as a strong hand grappled around his throat, but at the same time, he came to see the connection of all of these events. Much like his life everything lead back to him... to Soubi.

"You killed them all didn't you." but in some sick way Ritsuka had already known. "Why? Tell me Why Soubi?" "This was decided before you were born. That's just how it is. Just as your name is Loveless." Writhing in Soubi's grasp, Ritsuka shouted. "My... Name... Is... RITSUKA! Aoyagi Ritsuka! And I don't take orders from others." With the power of his words and his voice he pushed Soubi far back. Soubi looked bewildered for a moment, but a face of confusion turned into that of a smile. "Ritsuka, that was a very, good spell." Soubi dissipated and in his place, was Seimei. "Time to wake up now Ritsuka, my brother, and see the world anew."

Seimei threw his arms up toward the sky, and the brothers were no longer in the elementary school, but in the middle of what was suppose to be Tokyo. "Hello?" Ritsuka call out, but there was no one in sight, not even the sound of birds chirping, or dogs barking as they always do. He turned to his older brother, "Seimei? Where is everyone?" Seimei laughed, as if Ritsuka had just said something side splitingly hilarious. "Ritsuka, you and I are really the only 'people' that truly exist. We can now live together in my perfect world." Ritsuka did not know what to do. He had finally come to love everyone, and now, they were all taken away from him. Through the empty city, echoes of the names of people that no longer existed.

**A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed my weirdness, let me know if you want me to add more to it, or if you like it the way it is. :D Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is an idea that came to me when reading the Loveless manga Vol. 7, and watching the Loveless anime episode #12. Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or it's character Yun Koga does.**

Ritsuka ran and ran until his lungs were about to burst. He gasped for breath. All the while he thought, "_he killed them, he killed them_." when his breath finally caught up with him, Ritsuka looked at his surroundings to find that he was outside of his own home.

Ritsuka knew he shouldn't. Shouldn't trample inside the place he once called home. Like a parade, atop the rubble.

Ritsuka knew he shouldn't look inside his parents room.

He knew it was a bad idea to open the door and look inside.

He knew it was a very bad idea to look upon the floor at their half burnt corpses. But no matter how much it hurt to look upon them, Ritsuka could not take his eyes off of them. For hours it felt like. Finally the young boy slowly walked away trying not to trip as his vision got more and more blurry from his tears. Many thoughts contaminated his brain. Some about his family, some memories he made with friends that no longer existed now.

'_Why_?' He thought. '_Why am I the only one left? Seimei why_?'

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of large feet moving over gravel. "Ritsuka?" called a gentle voice. "Are you here?" Ritsuka did not answer.

Soubi appeared climbing over a pile of rubble, that was once his neighbor's house. Soubi clasped his hands over his kneecaps. Out of breath, Soubi asked, "Are you alright?"

Ritsuka almost burst out crying. "How dare you! How dare you come here and ask me such a thing!"

"Ritsuka... I, this was just an order, you must understand..."

"Understand what? That you killed my friends and family, just because Seimei told you to!!" Soubi looked away as Ritsuka yelled.

"You must come back with me." Soubi said, still not looking. "What's going on Soubi. I order you to tell me!"

"I can't obey you anymore. Seimei has forbid it." Ritsuka was taken aback, "Huh?" "I also can't love you either. I'm sorry, but now you will come with me. Perhaps there we can explain everything." "You mean you and Seimei?" "Not just us, Nisei is there too."

Before Ritsuka could protest Soubi used a word spell to transport them to a small apartment. Ritsuka bolted and tried to escape, but he slipped on a stone step and cut his hand open on a sharp rock. Crimson blood leaked all over his black shirt sleeve.

"Here let me help you." Soubi bent down to Ritsuka's level and tore off some of his shirt to make a tourniquet. Ritsuka allowed Soubi to do this, but he still bristled with anger.

"There," Soubi looked Ritsuka in the eyes, he had a pleading look as if to say, '_sorry, please forgive me.' _But Ritsuka paid it no mind, he was mad after all. "I've decided that I'll go with you, but only because I want to find out what's really going on."

Soubi smiled a weak smile, "Alright." He forced his hand into Ritsuka's uninjured one. And the two walked up to the foreboding house, together, to face their most unimaginable fears.

**A/N: oooohh! Suspense, I love it! I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a review, I want to know how I am doing! Thanks. (Oh, also let me know if I should continue or not.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is just an idea that came to me when reading the Loveless manga Vol. 7, and watching the Loveless anime episode # 12.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or it's characters Yun Koga does. **

**I hope you all enjoy.**

Soubi opened the door, light flooded into the small space. Ritsuka, who stood beside him peaked around the corner.

Much to Ritsuka's surprise, Seimei was seated calmly on a mauve couch. The room was dark, dingy even. Painted a deep blue, with a beat up reddish rug set on the floor.

"Ah, little brother. How nice of you to join us." The dark-haired teen said, as he sat up like a king greeting his faithful subjects.

Ritsuka ran up to him as he snarled, "I want to know what the hell is going on here? Where is everyone? Why are our parents dead? Why is it just me? Why Seimei why?" Ritsuka found it hard to keep back hot, burning tears.

"I'll answer all of your questions Ritsuka." He said happily, "After all I only have time for you. I always have."

He moved to embrace Ritsuka, but the youth bristled and backed into a shadowed corner. Seimei eyed Ritsuka up and down. "Soubi, you hurt my baby brother." He said as he pointed to Ritskua's bandaged hand.

"What have I said to you about my brother?"

"Not to touch him." Soubi responded mechanically. Ritsuka stepped between the two. "Wait Seimei! Soubi had nothing to do with this. I just fell that's all."

Seimei grabbed Ritsuka by the front of his shirt. "Brother, I think you look tired, you should rest in this room." He shoved Ritsuka into a small room, that contained only a bed, and a desk.

But when Ritsuka looked up at the walls, much to his horror, they were covered in blood. "Seimei, let me out!" he repeated it over and over again while he pounded his fist on the door.

**Later On**

Throughout the night Ritsuka heard shouting, and the sounds of fists making contact with flesh. Soon that was replaced with furniture being thrown, and hitting their target. Ritsuka stayed huddled in a ball for the whole night. Not one wink of sleep did he get. He feared going over to his new bed would mean being close to dried blood. Not something he'd be able to stomach.

He thought about Soubi, of all people. He worried that the blood on the walls might have belonged to him.

'_Maybe those people from Seven Moons were right all along, maybe Seimei, is... No! He can't be. Soubi, what is Seimei doing to you? Why can't we fight through this together?' _

**Morning**

When dawn broke Seimei went to check up on Ritsuka. As he opened the door, Ritskua toppled over his older brother's feet.

"Well Good Morning to you too." Seimei picked Ritsuka up. "How about some breakfast? I made you favorite, toast with honey and cheese."

"How can you smile like that and pretend that nothing happened last night?" Seimei wore a confused expression "But nothing did Ritsuka."

Ritsuka jumped out of Seimei's arms and ran into the kitchen. Where he saw the outline of a familiar figure.

"Hello Ritsuka." Said Nisei.

**A/N: So, I was kind of putting this story on hold, in order to develop the plots of some of my others. Also I needed to step back and develop a better storyline for this one. So like always I'm going to ask. Continue or not? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or it's characters Yun Koga does. **

"Hello Ritsuka." Said Nisei.

"Hello.' Ritsuka muttered in return. "Seimei, where is Soubi?"

"Why do you need to know Ritsuka? Soubi carried out his job. He is no longer of any use to us. Without him we can finally be together!"

"Wait. Seimei. What about me?" Seimei turned and gave Nisei a look of pure evil and slapped him so violently that his cheek began to bleed.

"You Nisei are nothing more than a pet, who is very lucky that I keep around at all." Nisei remained quiet and his confidence, which usually radiated, seemed to deflate.

"Ritsuka, how about we go for a walk?" Seimei did not wait for a reply as he violently grabbed Ritsuka's delicate wrist. When the brothers fist stepped out into the sunlight, Ritsuka had to blink quite a few times.

His thoughts, again, turned to Soubi. Ritsuka worried that he might be dead.

'_Soubi, where are you? I want to see you, to hear your voice and know that your okay. But Seimei's voice is downing out yours and I can't hear it any more.' _

"This is just like the old days isn't it Ritsuka?" Seimei said slyly, with a overbearingly creepy smile.

"No, your not the Seimei, I use to know!" Ritsuka was surprised at the words coming out of his mouth. The fact that he was saying these things to Seimei was like having an out of body experience.

"What did you say? Little brother?" He put emphasis on the word '_little_'. Ritsuka continued, "I don't want this, I want to have my life back, I want my friends, my home, and I want... I want... Soubi."

Seimei backed away from Ritsuka in disgust. "He doesn't belong to you anymore, he belongs to me! As do you!"

Seimei made a grab for Ritsuka, but some one got in the way, and knocked Seimei off balance.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka cried in agony and happiness. The small boy got a good look at Soubi to find him bleeding all over. Covered in cuts and gashes as well. Soubi held Seimei down as he shouted, "Are you alright, Ritsuka?"

"I'm fine." Was the reply. "I want to go home."

The older man smiled "Then all you need to do is repeat after me."

"Okay."

"**Safety, protection, comfort: We need light, we need each other"**

"_Safety, protection, comfort: We need light, we need each other"_

"**To fly away like little birds on silver wings,"**

"_To fly away like little birds on silver wings,"_

Before Soubi could finish the spell Seimei broke free from his hold and pulled out a knife he went for Soubi's eyes. Blood spwed all over the ground, and onto Seimei and Soubi. Seimei began to laugh sadistically, as he kicked Soubi to the ground. Where Soubi lay, unmoving.

"Soubi?" Ritsuka said shakily, fearing the worst.

"Come little brother, you and I are going home." But blood-stained Seimei did not have enough time to reach Ritsuka.

As the small boy recited, **"Through pain and loss, death and destruction. Out of the ashes the phoenix rises!" **

White light enshrouded Ritsuka, as everything dissipated. Seimei, Soubi, and the remains of Tokyo. As Ritsuka drifted, bathed in the white light, he witnessed the deaths of all his friends and family. Over and over again.

But suddenly he saw everything in reverse like someone had pressed rewind on a movie. The light suddenly got brighter, and he heard someone calling out his name.

_Ritsuka, Ritsuka, Ritsuka, Ritsuka, Ritsuka!_

**A/N: Wow, this chapter was, so light. Hardly any angstiyness or torture. Please don't mind the gayness of the word spell,I wanted it to be similar to those in the books/ anime. Sorry it took so long to get out, I just didn't want it to be so sappy. Hope you all enjoy. Please keep on reading, cuz I plan to make it even more dark, plus it's getting closer to the end! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or it's characters Yun Koga does. **

Ritsuka opened his eyes to see Soubi shaking him.

"Thank goodness, your alright." Soubi said as he put his head in-between his legs.

Ritsuka thought for a moment that he was crying, but when the youth called his name he noticed that Soubi could not possibly be crying; because, the man whom Ritsuka looked up to for comfort, advice, and protection, had blood-stained, white cloth draped over his serene eyes.

"Soubi! Who did this to you?" The youth said, alarmed.

Soubi looked down at the wooden floor of his apartment and said nothing.

"I order you to tell me!" Ritsuka growled.

"Seimei." Soubi said quietly as a pained look spread across his face.

Something was wrong, very, very wrong.

"Will you be alright?" Ritsuka asked the question that he dreaded most.

"Do you really want to know?" Soubi asked softly, Ritsuka nodded in response.

Soubi took in a deep breath, and began, telling Ritsuka the nightmarish story of him being found in the middle of a park by some tourists. They called the ambulance, and then was rushed to the emergency room.

"When I woke up the MD told me the news. I am now... permanently blind, in both eyes." Ritsuka bit his lip to keep from crying. But Soubi didn't notice, for he kept on talking. "I don't mind it so much now. Not really. As long as I have you Ritsuka. I think that I'll be okay."

Ritsuka rushed to Soubi's side, and embraced his as tightly as he could.

Why did fate have to be so cruel?

Why did this have to happen to him of all people?

Soubi continued to tell his tale. Apparently Seimei created a fake world through word spells, so that Ritsuka could be all his. He had planned on killing Soubi as soon as he was finished using him. But Soubi has narrowly escaped the lunatic before he could accomplish that task.

'So my friends and family are alright.' Ritsuka thought, but was not really able to absorb the idea.

"Soubi?" Ritsuka murmured after spending, what felt like hours in the older man's arms.

"Hum?"

"I still love you Soubi. I think no matter what I always will." Ritsuka said shakily. He never thought he would ever say this aloud. But after the encounter with Seimei Ritsuka thought through his priorities, and he wanted to spend as much time with Soubi, for as much time as he had left to live.

"And that, Ritsuka, is my reason for living." He said as he nuzzled the smaller's neck.

"No more talking." Ritsuka mumbled, as he started to get sleepy. They lay down together and slept, for a long time.

Little did the pair know, that they were being watched by two young men, in black trench coats.

**A/N: Sad, huh? Poor Soubi. ;_; Yes, I know it's a short chapter. But the next one will be much longer. So let me know if I should continue. Over and out. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or it's characters Yun Koga does. **

**(But if I did, oh boy would there would be trouble) **

Ritsuka's eyes fluttered open. He yawned, feeling very groggy, never one for taking naps. The boy reached over the side of the bed only to find that Soubi was no longer there. He gave a start and frantically looked around the small apartment for him.

Ritsuka breathed a sigh of relief when he found Soubi in his own room. But something was clearly wrong as Ritsuka approached the older man hunched over his chair. "Soubi? Are... are you alright?"

"Look," Soubi said as he rolled his head upward. He pointed to an empty canvas. Perched atop a metal easel. "I'm like that aren't I? As empty as an unpainted picture."

Suddenly Ritsuka burned with hate, he was not angry at Soubi. It was Seimei he was out to get. He loved his own brother deep down, but this was just unforgivable.

"No Soubi, your not empty, not at all! You have me and Kio, Yuiko and The Zeros. We're all going to look after you." Ritsuka gently sat in Soubi's lap, leading the blond's arms around his waist. The two sat in silence, neither needing to speak because they both already knew what the other was thinking.

'_Soubi, I need you. I don't want to live in a world without you. This time, I'll protect you' _

'_Ritsuka, I don't want to hurt you anymore. I just want to be with you. That is all that matters.'_

**In an abandoned building across from Soubi's apartment:**

Seimei's dark eyes glared through the pair of binoculars. He had not slept since his beautiful world came crumbing down like a gingerbread house and it showed. Jealousy was the emotion that reigned supreme in Ritsuka's older brother. He hated seeing Soubi disobey him more than anything else. Especially with Ritsuka no less.

Nesei appeared through a collapsing doorway, tossing aside his trench coat.

"Nesei, is everything prepared?" Seimei tossed the binoculars to him.

"Yes. Boy, Ritsuka and Soubi are in for the surprise of their lives." He snickered.

"Indeed they are." Said a familiar voice from the shadows.

"Right on time Ritsu-sensei. You always were one for punctuality." Seimei said casually.

"Spare me the formalities. I have no interest in brats like you who dispose of their fighters so cruelly. I only want Soubi-Kun." Ritsu's eyes were seeped with fury.

"Very well you will have what you want. Nesei go now, you have your orders." With that the sadistic male bowed and left the once teacher and student alone together. To carry out their evil scheme. While the unsuspecting Ritsuka dressed Soubi's wounded eyes.

**A/N: Ug! So sorry for taking the most annoying break from this story. As promised this chapter is slightly longer than the last. Yay. So now Ritsu is in on this secret plan of Seimei's. What plan might that be you ask? Read to find out. :D**

**Edit: I decided to edit the last two chapters, going through them I noticed a lot of mistakes. So they are all fix and now the story makes more sense. I hope :) **


End file.
